


All For Me

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Nude Photos, Pictures, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Sean, Holly and Dan entertain each other by taking nude photos.  Their long-distance relationship has never been so much fun - or so filled with temptation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr request: commandersepticbang - Dirty pictures- asking for them, taking them, & jerking off to them.

“Wait,” Jack had typed, “why do you want me to take a video of myself wanking? It’s hard enough to wank and hold a phone, I’ve gotta be all cinematic with it now?”

There was a long, pregnant pause before Dan’s Skype window filled his screen. “Is it really ‘cinematic’ if you’re taking a few shots of your dick?”

Jack got Holly into the room before answering verbally. “Well, you would know,” he replied to Dan. “Mister dickpic himself.” Dan could take an artistic shot of his cock like nobody’s business. Jack was envious of his knowledge of lighting.

“I just have a lot of experience, that’s all.” Dan was flushed on Jack’s screen as he tugged his worn Rush shirt up and off. “I’ll totally go first. You’re both way too nervous.”

Minutes passed by while Dan fiddled with filters and Holly and Jack made silly faces at one another to pass the time. When Jack’s text notification dinged, the picture was slightly oversized and took awhile to load on his slower connection.

And Dan’s dick pic was, of course, pretty well-lit and very well shot. Naturally, the filthy-minded jerk.

“How do you do it?” Jack tisked. “My schnozzberry always looks like it’s been run through the wringer when I take one!”

“Try taking one in the bathroom. The light’s brighter in there.“ Dan was obviously stroking himself just off-camera, and Jack and Holly traded looks.

“Your turn, Holly,” Jack said.

She bit her bottom lip. “Gee, and all I have to offer back are my breasts.”

As if Jack would ever complain about her chest. “Would you care to bestow your rocking tits upon us?” Dan asked.

Holly sighed. “I feel like I’m dating a barker from Medieval Times when you put it that way.” She actually turned the camera off while taking a picture of her chest. “Okay,” she said on reconnecting. “You should have it soon. Sorry I can’t do more, anything else would feel too…clinical?”

Dan was staring at his screen. “As much as I’d love to be reincarnated as your jelly dong…”

“I don’t use those, Dan!”

“But you’d look so cute riding one of those glittery ones!” Jack cut in. 

“Jack…” she blushed and shook her head.

“Why don’t we dunk Jack in some green edible glitter and set him on you when he comes back to America?”

“DAN!” they both yelled. By this time, Jack was trying to fiddle with his phone. Brighter lights – angle the knee up and…

Click. Click. Click.

“You get one picture each,” Jack said. “But I’ve gotta warn you – I might’ve gotten more butthole in the shot than I meant to."

A pause. Dan’s eyes were shiny when he opened the file, and Holly’s blush had bled into her shoulder blades. 

“I think,” Dan said, “you got the perfect amount of butthole in the shot. Now excuse me…”

Dan shook his head, resizing Holly’s picture on the screen. She’d already ducked away from the range of the camera, panting softly in the background. “

The long, satisfied silence that followed lingered between all three of them like a caress that they couldn’t – because of distance – deliver.


End file.
